One Summer
by andrea1695
Summary: Four people. Three Months. Two couples. One story. The story of lovers over the course of a summer. Starts mostly Niley, becomes mostly Loe.
1. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

I had no idea what to do. I was just really bored. My boyfriend, Jake, was away on some stupid trip. He was an actor. He was gone a lot, but this time was different, he was a lot busier, and he wasn't able to talk that much. I miss him dearly. His beautiful blue eyes, and the way they glistened against the sun. I sighed. There was nothing to do. I could call Nick, but he would probably be out somewhere with Alex (Selena Gomez). I could call Lilly (Emily Osment), but she is probably trying to figure out how to talk to Joe. What about Maddie (Ashley Tisdale)? No, she is trying to figure out how to break up with Jared. Kevin is busy with Danielle. Joe is most likely doing something with Mitchie (Demi Lovato), so that wiped out calling both Joe and Mitchie. Oh! What about Troy (Zac Efron)? No, he is in Maui with Gabby (Vanessa Hudgens). _UGH!_ I flopped backwards on my bed. This was going to be a boring night. I stared at the ceiling for like an hour, just staring at the ceiling. Nothing else. Then, I heard the phone ring. I bounced off the bed, and ran to my phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying- and horribly failed- to sound like I wasn't desperate to talk to someone.

"Hey, Miley! What's up?" It was Nick. I haven't talked to him in a while, ever since he started dating Alex. Which was about five months.

"Nothing just bored as hell."

"Me too." He replied honestly.

"I though for sure you'd be out with Alex."

"I was. But, um… I broke up with her."

"Oh, why'd you do that?" I asked, for when I spoke to him last, he was acting like she was _the_ one.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel anything anymore. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess. So, why'd you call?" I just thought I'd ask that question.

"Well, um… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over, maybe watch a movie. My parents are still away, Kevin just moved in with Danielle, and Joe is visiting Mtichie in Texas, so we would be alone."

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." I smiled and hung up the phone. I walked out my house. I was good that Jonas' were my neighbors; I can easily go to their house if they invited me over, and I love the Jonas family. I walked up the path to the Jonas house. Before I could ring the doorbell, Nick opened the door.

"Hey Miles!" I hadn't heard him sound that happy in such a long time. He hugged me with one arm, when he pulled away he smiled at me. "I haven't talk to you in so long. We need to catch up!" He continued as he led me into the living room. "So, you still dating Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to him in a while, because he's so busy, but we're still together."

"Oh, cool." I couldn't really read his expression, it seemed so shocked, no upset, or confusion, I don't really know. "Is he a good guy?"

"The best. You wouldn't believe."

"Sweet," There was a slight pause of silence, and then he broke it. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Well, take your pick," he said smiling, as he gestured toward the stack of DVD's on the coffee table. I began to see if there was a good action movie or something. It took me a while to find, but eventually I found the perfect movie for us to watch; Casio Royal; a James Bond movie. I lived for those movies. Nick very well knew that. I handed him the DVD. He chuckled once, and then shook his head.

"Just put the DVD in." He put the DVD in to the player, and sat down next to me. The previews came on.

"God, I hate previews! They suck!" he said.

"I know! You want to fast forward trough them?"

"Yes!" He said, and grabbed the remote, and hit the fast forward button.

"You know, Jake would just make me sit through the previews! It really sucked!" Nick laughed once.

"Now you're dissing your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm just saying, it's one thing that bugs me about him, everyone has pet peeves." Nick shrugged my comment off, and put the remote down.

Half way through the movie, I realized that we were inching towards each other the whole movie. We started off on almost opposite ends of the couch, now, if I move any closer to him, I'd be on his lap. I felt his arm wrap around me, it felt so right. I leaned my head on his chest, and then I felt his other hand grab mine. I felt that this place, at this time, was where I belonged. A smile grew over my face.

"Miley?" I heard his angelic voice.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking up at him. Then he kissed me softly. Surprisingly, I didn't pull away. After a few seconds, the face popped into my head. Cody's face blew up in my mind. I pushed Nick off of me.

"What the hell?" I was pretty upset.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! You kissed me! I have a boyfriend!" I was pretty angry. He was well aware of Jake. "I hate you!"

(Nick's POV)

My heart dropped when she said that. She hated me? We were once the best of friends, now she hates me. I felt something during that kiss. Sparks flew.

"I'm sorry," I looked down, and I felt like my heart was in my knees.

"You're sorry? That's not going to cut it! You very well know that I have a boyfriend!" I couldn't look at her. It was too hard, so I just stayed silent. "I can't believe you," she had clamed down now, and wasn't yelling at me. I have wanted to kiss her for the longest time. When it actually happened, it was everything I thought it would be, until she pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me, Nick?" I heard anger in her voice. I couldn't tell her the real reason, she would hate me, and she might even kill me. After a long silence, she stood up.

"I'm going to go," then she began to walk out the door.

"I did it because I love you!" I spat it out. What the hell was I thinking? She turned around; her face was filled with anger.

"I can't believe you! You can't do this, not now! What is up with you and bad timing?" I sigh once. Then, she turned around and left, out of my site, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Summer**

**Chapter 2: Tears of Sadness**

**A/N: Sorry It's short, and it's boring. Review anyway =]**

I watched her leave, not moving a single muscle. Just standing there, until I heard the front door close. I walked over to the window and watched as she ran up her pathway, leading to the front door, and she opened the door, with her head down, and walked in. I sighed. She was gone. She would never forgive me for that. It was practically a fact. I knew Miley better than probably everyone, I know it, she wouldn't forgive me for a while.

2 Days later…

(Miley's POV)

I was sitting in my room. I had Jake on my mind. Although, this time, when I was thinking of him, it wasn't that I miss him, it was if I should tell him about Nick kissing me or not. I thought that he deserved to know. Then again, Jake was kind of over dramatic. I flopped into my bed.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I asked myself. Just then, I heard my phone ring. I looked at the Caller ID, it was Jake. Here goes nothing. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley! How are you?" He sounded happy.

"I'm good. How's the movie coming along?"

"It's good. But…"

"But, what, Jake?"

"The movie is going to take a bit longer than expected," he said honestly.

"How long is 'a little bit longer than expected?'" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Um…" he hesitated a bit, "4 months," he sighed heavily.

"4 months?" I repeated in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the fact that some of the other actors are slowing down production."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait a lot longer then expected to see you again," I felt a tear roll down my face. First the drama with Nick, and now Cody was staying wherever he was.

"Miley, it will be okay. Maybe you can fly over sometime, and then we can see each other again."

"When is the soonest I can fly over?"

"A month or so." I smiled.

"I can't wait to see you," this seemed so hard my stomach tied into a knot. I remembered everything that happened with Nick the night before. "Nick and I kissed!" I blurted out.

"What?!" he seemed angry, and upset. Tears began to run down my face.

"I'm sorry. But I have to tell you he kissed me! I didn't have anything to do with it!" now I felt guilty for telling him.

"I can't believe you! How could you cheat on me?" then, he hung up the phone. There was tears rolling down my face, and nothing seemed right. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I loved Jake, and Nick was just a guy, and he was one of my best friends, and that was all Nick would ever be. Jake was the one I wanted to be with, and I needed Jake. I couldn't have him mad at me.

I held my phone in my hand, and I curled into a ball on my bed, and just cried. I had nothing better to do. Jake was gone, and so was Nick. Two important people in my life, gone, and most likely, I was never going to see them again. And the thought of that, made me cry even harder.

**Okay, I'm sorry it's really short, and boring, it's just kind of filler. Anyways, tell me what you think =] **

**~Ashley!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Summer**

**Chapter 3: Wishing**

It was 3 AM and I was still in a ball on my bed. I was waiting for something to happen, I was waiting for my prince charming to come through the door, for Jake to come through the door, but that dream was far away as the next galaxy. I didn't know what to do. I stretched my legs across the bed for the first time in hours. I looked over at the window near the bed. I got up and walked in front of it. I looked out onto the backyard, then up to the sky. Then, there in front of my eye, was a shooting star, flying across the sky. I closed my eyes.

_I wish that my true love would come trough this window at 4:30 AM_. I thought to myself. It was 3:30, so if this came true, Jake would come through my window in one hour. He has to. I need him to. I love him. I walked back to my bed, and lay down. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I heard a tap on my window, and my eyes opened slowly, and then there was another tap on the window. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, it was 4:30 AM. I smile grew on my face, and then, there was another tap on the window. I got out of the bed, and opened the window.

"Hey," he said, the only problem was, it wasn't Jake at the window, it was Nick.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Now, can I come in, please?" I sighed. "Fine," I said, moving out of the way so he could climb in. He swung one of his legs over the windowsill, and then the other. I turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Talk," I said, wanting to get this over with.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Nick, I can't just forgive you! You made me lose Jake!"

"How did I make you lo-," he stop, and an expression, that I couldn't read, overflowed his face, "Oh, Miley, he found out? I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't have done it! Jake was bound to find out somehow!" he looked down at his hands.

"I'm really sorry, Miley. If I knew-," I interrupted. "If you knew?! Get out!"

"What?" we were still whispering to each other, but I was trying to contain myself from yelling at him.

"You heard me, Nick, get out!"

"Miley, I'm beyond sorry. Please understand."

"Still Nick, just leave." He sighed and turned around, he began to walk towards the window. I watched as he crawled through. Once he began walking through my yard, I walked over to the window and closed the window. I rested my head against the cool glass, and closed my eyes, and a tear rolled down my face. I lifted my head off the window, and flopped my self on my bed, and began drifting to sleep.

The next morning, I was still thinking about the fact that Nick had come over, and not Jake. Maybe my wish had got lost in translation? Maybe Jake was just too far away to come, so god just sent Nick instead? Who knows? What ever it was, Nick was there, and Jake wasn't, and that wasn't good.

**I am super sorry that it is so short, and late, but I have been really busy. I had knee surgery, and things got really crazy. But, I have good news, while I am out of gym class, I have been able to go to Library and go on the computers, so I have chapter 4 practically done, and I am working on part 5. So, I just need to edit part 4, then I can post it!! **

**~Ashley!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Summer**

**Chapter 4: Untitled**

It had been about two weeks since I talked to either Nick or Jake. Although I had tried to call Jake several times, he never picked up the phone, and though Nick had called me several times as well, I never picked up the phone. I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't need to talk to him. I loved Jake, not Nick, no matter what Nick did. I picked up my phone once more and dialed Jake's number, this time from blocked call. I was a bit worried that he would think that I was some crazy fan who was calling him, because that has happened several times before. Jake really hated it, so whenever someone called from blocked call, his agent, Claire, would pick up the phone.

I heard the phone ring a few times and then Claire picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Claire, it's Miley. Is Jake there?" I asked her simply, I wanted to get to the point, and just talk to Jake, and get him to forgive me. If Jake forgave me, I would be happy.

"He's at lunch right now," Claire told me, sounding honest.

"Oh," I said, "Can you tell him to call me back? I really need to talk to him."

"Um, I can try, but if he doesn't call back in about 10 minutes, you can call, and I'll pick up, okay?" I sighed. "Okay, thank you, Claire."

"Anytime Miley." She said, and then hung up the phone. I was a bit frustrated with the fact that only a few seconds after I hung up the phone, it rang again. It was Nick. I didn't want to talk to Nick, I wanted to talk to Jake, the one who I actually care about. I presses ignore on my phone, and waited for a few minutes.

Before I knew it, it had been half an hour, and Jake still hadn't called, but Nick called twice. It was ridiculous, I think he would get the point that I didn't want to talk to him. But then again, that was pretty hypocritical of me to say, since I had been calling Jake a lot, even though I very well knew that he was mad at me.

A few minutes later I heard my phone ringing. I immediately picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID, which was probably a good idea. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Miley?" the thing was, it wasn't Jake like I had hoped, it was, in fact, Nick

. I was thrown back for a minute. I couldn't say anything. I was so caught up in the fact that it would be Jake that I assumed it would be him when my phone rang.

"Miley? You there?" I hear come from the phone, and I came back to reality. I took a deep, silent breath, and began to speak. "What do you want Nick?"

"Please don't be mad at me," he said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Why did you call?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Nick, well, why don't you crawl through my window again?" I asked, my voice filled with a mix of anger, annoyance and sarcasm.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do!"

"Well, how about leave me alone?"

"If you don't want to talk to me so badly, why did you pick up the phone?" he said, growing annoyed.

"I thought you were someone else." I said in a low almost mumble. I heard Nick sigh, and he began to speak, but I hung up before I could understand what he was saying. I couldn't help but feel guilty about how I had treated Nick, but what else was I supposed to do, I couldn't just accept his apology, he had ruined my relationship with Jake, the love of my life. The boom of my ring tone came from my phone once more, this time I checked the caller ID. It was the person who I have been waiting to talk to forever. It was Jake.

"Jake!" I said into the phone, with excitement, my anger and guilt washed away at the moment.

"Miley, will you stop calling me?" he said, and hung up the phone. He sounded angry, and annoyed. Tears began pouring down my face. Jake and I were really over, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was too hard for me to think straight. I had no idea how what to do, how to handle the fact that the love of my life clearly didn't care for me anymore. The pain of knowing that Jake and I wouldn't be together anymore was almost too hard to bear. I didn't want to think about the fact that there was hardly any hope for us two. In fact, I didn't want to think at all.

I saw my father come through the door. "Hey, bud," I guess my face gave away how upset I was because the next thing he said t me was, "Are you okay?" I didn't answer for a second, I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew he would get it out of me eventually. "Jake and I are over," I told him simply. I didn't say anything else, I couldn't, because before I knew it, my dad had hugged me tightly, and held me there for a while. He knew how much Jake had meant to me, and how terrible I must have felt.

[the next day][Nick's POV]

I put the bowl of Cheerio's down on the table in front of me, and sat down. I looked down at the bowl, and just stared at it. "You're not going to make it move with your mind if that's what you're trying to do," my mom said with a chuckle. I looked up at her and shrugged subtly. "Are you still upset about what happened with Miley yesterday?" she asked, her voice flowing with concern. I sighed, "Yeah, I am." My mother half smiled at me, and put her hand on my shoulder, "She'll forgive you, I promise." The phone began to ring, and my mother walked over to it, and picked up the phone. She walked into the next room with it. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but there was definitely something wrong, because I would hear things like "Oh no," or "I'm terribly sorry." I began to grow worried as well; I didn't know who this was about, or what it was. I just knew that something was wrong with someone that my mother cared about.

I then say my mother walk into the room. Her face was filled with a shocked and upset expression. She looked ready to cry. She sat at the table next to me, and took one of my hands, which was rested on the table. She took a deep, quivering breath. "Nick, something happened."

* * *

**Okay, so this one has a cliff hanger!!!! lol!! It kinda sucks, but I hope you guys like it anyways!**

**~Ashley!!**


	5. Chapter 5

One Summer

Chapter 5: Bad News

"Nick, something happened," she said, her voice quivering. I felt a concerned look grow across my face. "What happened," my heart pounded. "Nicholas," she began, this was definitely not a good thing, if she began with my full name, I was either in trouble, or something really bad had happened, "Miley tried to commit suicide." Her words threw me off guard, my hand began to shake, and my eyes began to moisten with tears. "I-i-is she okay?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"Not really, she's alive, but vulnerable," my mother explained to me. My body went in totally shock, my heart breaking more with every second that went by in that moment. I tried to keep my breathing steady, and keep my self from fainting on the floor.

I went through the doors of the hospital. Guilt was taking over my body, and my heart was beating at the speed of light. My mom and I went over to the desk in the hospital, and we found out where Miley was staying. Once we got to the waiting room where her father was, he just looked at us for a second, and then my mother embraced him with a hug.

After what seemed like an hour, my mother pulled away from him, and he looked at me. "Have you called Jake yet?" I asked him, knowing that Miley would want to see him. Mr. Stewart's face got a slight touch of anger after I asked that question, and he simple replied, "He's the reason she did this, do you honestly think that I am going to call him?" I didn't answer, because he knew what I was thinking. "You should go see her, she is your best friend," he said. I nodded my head, and he walked me to Miley's room. I opened the door, and walked in, closing it behind me. Miley was asleep. I pulled a chair next to the bed, and sat down. I could see a mark on Miley's neck from where she tried to hang herself. I felt more tears fill my eyes. I gently took her hand in both of mine. I looked back at her face. Her eyes gently shut, and her cheeks stained from tears. A tube was running out of her mouth. Her skin tone was pale, and she looked dangerously sick. I gave her lifeless hand a squeeze. I lifted it from her side, and I pressed my lips against the topside of her fingers. I kept my lips there, and shut my eyes tightly. Tears began to trickle down my face. I lightly place her hand back down to her side. My eyes wandered back to the mark on her neck. I shiver ran down my spine, and a rush of guilt ran through my stomach. The fact that I was to blame for all of this, just made me feel terrible. I was the reason for Jake to break up with her.

I heard her heart monitor beep in a repeating pattern. Her heartbeat was slow, and steady, for a while, all you could hear was the heart monitor beeping, continuously. A nurse walked into the room, and I kept my eyes locked on her face. The nurse looked at me. I didn't see her, I just felt like her eyes were watching me. Tears were rolling slowly down my cheeks, not caring that the nurse was in the room. I heard the door open, then shut. A few minutes later, the door opened again. Someone tapped my on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a doctor looking back at me.

"You are going to have to leave," he told me. I turned my head back to look at Miley's face, and I sighed one. Then, I hesitantly stood up, and walked out of the room. I walked back into the waiting room. My brother, Joe, had arrived, as well as some of Miley's other friends. Then, I saw Kevin and Maddie come up to us. Maddie's face was stained with tears. Maddie's body was close to Kevin's. They went to college together, so they probably drove together, and they were close friends. Kevin had his arm around Maddie's shoulder. Miley was like a sister to Maddie, and this must have shook her completely.

(No one's POV)

Nick walked into Miley's room once again, after a few minutes. He sat down in the chair he was in before, and he took Miley's hand once again. He lifted both his hands, and hers, and began to pray for her. He needed faith, now that medicine seemed to be loosing it's grip on the girl he loved more than anything. He looked at Miley's face, it hadn't changed at all, but it looked worse. The though of seeing Miley in this state was just a mortifying sight, and with every look at her, Nick's heart broke even more. He was surprised his heart could break any farther. Nick heard the door open behind him once again.

"The doctor is here, if you'd like to speak with him," Nick's mother said to him. Nick stood up and walked out to everyone else, where the doctor was standing. His brothers looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. He was afraid of what the doctors where going to say. The look on everyone's face paralyzed Nick. Nick felt his heart pounding, and his breathing become uneven, once again. Joe put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked Joe dead in the eyes, and Joe knew that he needed to tell his brother what was going to happen to Miley.

"She might not make it through," Joe said. Nick shook his head, and he felt his eyes burn with tears, once again. He shook his head in disbelief. His mind was drowning in sadness, his body, flooding with guilt. Joe looked at his brother with sad, and sorry eyes. They made eye contact for a moment, and the pain rushing through Nick's body, jumped to Joe's body. Looking into his brother's eyes, Joe saw the pain Nick was going through. In fact, Joe almost broke down himself.

That night, Nick lay in his bed, and thought back to how the day had played out. So far, he had found out the love of his life wanted to die, and that she might not make it alive. Then, right before he had to leave, because visiting hours were over, he found out that there was a ten percent chance that she would make it out of this whole thing alive. Nick didn't know what do to, or who talk to about theses things. Nick picked up his phone, and stared at the contact list.

Lilly looked across the abyss of people in the school cafeteria. This was the school dance of the year, and Lilly was uninterested. She looked down at her brown Old Navy flip-flops, then looked back at all of her peers, and thought back to everything that had happened this past school year. Everything seemed to be going wrong so far. First, her grades went down the toilet, then her sports seasons were a tragic mess, and then once she started skiing, things finally seemed to be going good, she was having a lot of fun. Then, she had an accident, and had to have knee surgery. And there was all that other drama in between.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lilly was bored, and had no one to talk to at this dance. She was the only person who was alone. Everyone was either dancing with friends or dates. But all of her friends either had dates, or didn't come. Kayla was with Matt, and Ally was with Jake, Justin was with Tory, and she was alone. It was at this point that she regretted breaking things off with Matt, but after spring break, she couldn't look at him the same. _Stupid Joe_, she thought to herself. She felt her phone vibrate through her clutch. She looked at caller ID "Nick." She walked out of the dance, and into the abundant hallway.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Lilly?" Nick's terrified, and pained voice filled her ears.

"Nick, are you okay?" She asked, "What happened?"

"It's Miley, she," Nick needed to take a breath before telling her everything that happened. After Nick had told her, she talked to him for a short amount of time, to help him through this though time. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder, Lilly turned around to see one of the chaperones of the dance standing in front of her. Lilly quickly said goodbye to Nick, and hung up the phone.

"You know that you can't be out here?" the man in formed her.

"I know, it was an important call," she explained to the man. He just pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria. "I need to go, my mom is picking me up early," Lilly said, and she walked down a few halls and out the front entrance of the school. She dialed her phone number, and talked to her mother for a bit about getting a ride home early.

10 minutes later, Lilly's mom drove into the school parking lot, and Lilly climbed in.

* * *

**Okay, No cliff hanger, but this is important, okay so I changed Lilly a lot in this story to fit the character for this. I was originally gonna use my friend, but the I decided to use Lilly. Okay, so to clear confusion before it happens, Lilly lives in New Jersey, and is 14, and she has never met Miley, she is an old friend of the Jonas Brothers. Anyways, please review! =]**

**~Ashley!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Returns of Old Pals**

Lilly looked down at her lap. Everything that she didn't want to think about was on her mind. Well, only her love life, which was complicated. She was single, and in love, but wanted everything but to be in love. Especially with who she was in love with. Lilly then thought back to spring break. What she had done; every little second of those few moments that changed everything for her. Her whole mind filled with emotions: anger, sadness, and happiness.

Lilly bent over and pulled out a small notebook out of her large purse. She clicked a pen in her hand and thought for a second before opening the notebook, and she just stared at a blank page. She had no inspiration to write anything. This has never happened to her before, she always wanted to write about something. Yet, now, there was nothing. She had no ideas for any story that she was writing. And if she did write, she would probably end up writing about her love life, which wasn't a topic that she liked to talk about.

Nick was sitting by Miley's side, once again. He didn't say a single word; he would just sit there, with Miley's hand in his, and let tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry Miley, I really am," he whispered to her softly. Everything seemed to be wrong, and he hated it. He wanted Miley back to the way she was before Jake left for the movie, before Nick started dating Alex, before life got dramatic.

Lilly was grabbing her small duffle bag off of the luggage line, when some blond guy pushed her out of the way to get his bag. Lilly rolled her eyes, and pushed him back. The blond boy looked at Lilly with anger. She just smiled and waited for her bag to come back around. When a few seconds later, she saw her black Coach bag come back around. She simply picked it up and walked out the airport. She felt her knee quickly buckle under her. Her knee had been so stiff from being on a plane for four hours really did terrible things to her knee, even though her surgery was months ago.

Lilly paid the cab driver, and fare welled him with a "Have a nice day," and walked toward the hospital doors. She wondered what she would say when- or if- she met Miley. Lilly figured it would be something like "Hi, I'm an old friend of the Jonas family, I'm here because I don't want Nick to be too depressed about what happened." She quickly shrugged the away. It was too strange.

Once Lilly reached the double doors, she pushed them out of her way, and she went up to the front desk.

Kevin was didn't know what to do, Miley, the girl who was like a little sister to him, had a risk of being gone forever. What would he do without Miley? Things would be so different without her. She knew how to light up a room, no matter how mad, or sad anyone was, she made it better. Everyone loved her to death, especially Nick. He couldn't imagine what Nick was going through right now.

Nick stood in front of his mom. They sat there for a bit, just staring at each other. There wasn't a single word that was, or would, be said. One knew what the other was thinking. Nick was worried as hell about what the doctor was doing in that room with Miley. He was so frustrated with the doctors and nurses, because they had to do a routine check-up every two hours. Each second that Nick spent apart from her, his heart broke more and more.

Nick's mother was worried as hell about, not only Miley, but her son. She knew that he was a mess, and if anything happened to Miley she very well knew that Nick would be a tragic mess. She desperately wanted to take everyone out of the position they were in. Kevin loved Miley like a sister, and Maddie was one of her best friends. Joe was extremely close with Miley, and Nick was in love with her.

"Nick?" They heard a voice from behind them. They both changed positions to see the girl behind the voice; it was Lilly. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was in a brown dress, it was kind of formal, but they couldn't judge. Lilly ran up to Nick and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear. Nick pulled away from the hug and looked at Lilly.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked her, not in a rude way, but in a curious way.

"Well," Lilly began, "You sounded upset on the phone, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Really?" Lilly nodded. "Thanks, Lilly, it's means a lot to me."

"I owe you, remember?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. Nick looked at her in confusion.

"When I had my knee surgery, you and your brothers flew all the way to New Jersey, to take care of me so my parents didn't miss work, you guys flew me here for my fourteenth birthday, just because my parents were away on business, and you didn't want me to be alone." She told him. Nick smiled slightly.

"Just one more question," Nick said. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I came here straight from the dance." She explained to him.

"Didn't any of your friends notice you were gone?" Nicked curiously.

"Nope, they were all busy with their boyfriends, and they aren't really my friends anymore." Lilly said, looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"They abandoned me," she explained, "One of them called me last night, when my mom was driving me to the airport, asking me why I wasn't at the dance, and I told her that what I was doing was more important than the dance. So she asked me what could be more important than the dance. I was trying to explain to her that my friends meant much more to me than a dance that I am alone at, so she got mad because, I guess she thought that meant that I she wasn't my friend, so she gave me an ultimatum, either I come back to the dance immediately, or I she was never going to talk to me again, and neither would anyone else in our group of friends, so I came here

"Then, this morning, I got a bunch of calls from my other friends that I was never to talk to them again, because the didn't want to be friends with a bitch like me." She concluded.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Nick said to her.

"Lilly, where are you going to be staying while you are here?" Mrs. Jonas asked her. Lilly's eyes widened as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I knew I was forgetting something! I forgot to book a hotel for the week!"

"You can stay with us," Mrs. Jonas said.

"No, I couldn't. I can't be a burden," she told her mother figure.

"Oh, Lilly, sweetie, you're never a burden. Please, it's the least we can do after you flew all the way her," Mrs. Jonas pleaded. Lilly cracked; she knew that Mrs. Jonas would insist constantly until she gave up. "Fine," Lilly said.

"Great. I'll get Joe, so he can take you to our place, just so you can get settled in, you look like you could use some rest."

"Okay," Lilly said. Mrs. Jonas left to get look for Joe, leaving Lilly and Nick alone in the hallway of the hospital.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked her. She replied by saying, "I'm not at my best, but I can guarantee I'm a lot better that you will be in about 5 minutes."

"What?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"Just trust me," she assured him. Sure enough, five minutes later they then saw a flow of doctors run into Miley's room, and a nurse walk out of it, and up to the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but she's crashing," the nurse explained to them. Lilly bit her lip and look at Nick. It finally all made perfect sense to him, why Lilly said what she did. How could he forget the biggest detail of his best friend? She saw this coming, and she even warned him. He should've prepared his heart. He walked over to the waiting room near by, and he sat in one of the chairs. He shoved his face in his hands, and let tears roll down his face. This is what happens when you don't listen to a physic.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Summer**

**The Truth of it**

Joe walked up to Nick and Lilly. When Lilly saw Joe, she bit the inside of her lip. There was a silence, which Joe broke. "Come on, Lilly. I'll take you to the house," he said.

"No, I think I'll stay with Nick for a little longer," she insisted.

"You need some rest sweetie," Mrs. Jonas said.

After a long time of convincing, Lilly lost the battle, so she ended up in a car with Joe. She wasn't too happy about that.

"You know that you are going to have to talk to me sooner or later," Joe told her.

"How about never?" she snapped at him.

"Lilly, I know you are still mad at me, but I apologized several times. What will it take you to forgive me?"

"Joe, what do you expect me to do? Be all happy about it? It's freaking illegal!"

"I know, but you know what happens when my mind gets the best of me."

"So you had to do it? Do you have any idea how hard it is not to be able to tell your best friend the biggest detail of your Spring Break? Or the biggest reason that I had the best week of my life?" Joe pulled into the driveway of his family home. They both walked into the house. Joe went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He walked over to Lilly and tossed the apple to her.

"Thanks," she said, and began walking to the guest room.

"I know what it is," Joe called after her. She turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're afraid," he said.

"Afraid of what?" she asked him.

"Afraid that you feel the same."

"No, that's not it," she said. Joe just smiled at her, knowing that he was right.

"If it's not that, then why did you kiss back?" he asked with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sat next to Miley, holding her hand, once again.

"God, Miley. Please wake up!" he pleaded, "I need you to wake up. You're off life support, and your chances are raising, so you need to wake up!" Nick heard the door open a few seconds after he finished speaking. Nick turned to see a doctor facing him.

"It's been two hours," the doctor said. Nick just stood up, and walked out, annoyance was flowing through his veins. Why did they have to do this every two hours, when Lilly knew what would happen? Nick walked back into the waiting room. He sat in a chair, and put his face in his hands.

Joe looked down at Lilly. Her head was in his lap, and she was asleep like a light. They were on the couch in Joe's living room. Joe looked down at Lilly, and slightly smiled, as he continued to lightly stroke her hair. He couldn't help but remember that night, the night he finally came to his senses and told- well showed- her how he felt about her since she was 13.

_Joe walked out of the kitchen with a cookie in his hand. He had just finished raiding the kitchen looking for a midnight snack. He passed the guestroom. The door was open a crack, and the light was on. Now, he didn't want to intrude on whatever Lilly was doing, but if she was asleep, he didn't want to waste electricity, so he opened the door, and he leaned on the doorframe. Lilly was quickly typing away on her laptop, and didn't even notice Joe standing in the doorway. There was a mug of coffee on the nightstand that she would reach for every once in a while. She has pajama pants on and a tank top; that fit her perfectly. Her, then brown, hair was tied back in a ponytail. Joe never understood why Lilly had dyed her hair, but he thought she looked good either way. _

_Lilly reached for her mug of coffee, and when she took a sip of it, a bit of it spilt on her pink tank top. "Crap," she whispered. Joe let out a chuckle accidentally. Lilly looked up at him and saw Joe there, standing in the doorway. Lilly shot up into a straight position. _

"_Sorry, I saw a light on and I didn't want you to waste electricity." Joe said._

"_No, it's fine, I shouldn't have stayed up this late," she said. _

"_Whatcha writing?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. Closed her laptop, and set it down on the nightstand. "Nothing."_

"_You're never gonna show me anything you write?"_

"_Nope," she replied with a smile. Joe sighed and shook his head, and they caught each other's eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, Joe lost control. He couldn't hold his feelings for her in any longer. He kissed her. He was shocked when she kissed back. The kiss was sweet, but then it became more passionate, and more intense. Joe's tongue began to explore Lilly's mouth. This was a moment that Joe had hoped would happen for so long, and now it was happening, and it was better than he would have ever thought._

Joe looked down at Lilly once again. Then, he realized Lilly would be much more comfortable on a bed. He lifted her head of his lap, stood up, and laid her head back on the couch. Then, he picked her up bridal style, and began to walk to the guest bedroom. When Joe got into the guest room, he tried to set her down gently. Keyword: Tried. He dropped her, and half of her was off of the bed, and the other half fell off, and Lilly hit her head and woke up.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, and looked at Joe. "You dropped me, didn't you?"

"Um…" Joe said, while scratching the back of his head. Lilly stood up and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm too tired to kill you, so come here," she said, and pulled him down onto the bed by his shirt. She lay down, and Joe wrapped his arms around her. She instantly fell asleep. Joe just lay there, next to her, enjoying what was happening. He didn't fall asleep, so just held her. Occasionally he would kiss her hair, or her shoulder. She truly was a beautiful sleeper. He loved her, and he had her in his arms.

Nick looked at the doctor, who had just come from Miley's room. The doctor looked at Nick, and grinned. "She's awake." Nick couldn't move for a moment. His state of mind went from sadness and shock, to happiness and shock. He didn't know if he should believe the doctor.

Miley was looking around herself. Why was she in a hospital? Was she hurt? Was anyone else hurt? Why was there a shrilling pain in her neck? Was she in an accident? All these questions and more ran through her head. She heard the door creek open slightly, and she shot her head towards the door, causing pain in her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck, as she saw Nick walk through the door. They stared at each other for a moment, before Nick began walking towards her; she noticed that there was an object in his hand, a note. At that moment, she remembered everything.

_Miley was lying on her bed. The words that Nick said were replaying in her head. "I love you." "I love you." "I love you." It was terrible. It was like a broken record that she couldn't turn off. But every time it replayed in her head, she began to realize more and more that she was falling for Nick. _

"_I love you." "I love you." "I love you." It was still playing in her head. And she was still realizing her love for him. Her love for Nick. But what was happening to her love for Jake? She didn't know. The voice in her head that was telling her about Jake, was too faint to be heard over the booming of Nick's voice, yet again, saying "I love you." That's when the call came; the call where she blurted out the happening with Nick; the happening in which Nick had kissed her. The call that Jake had broke up with her. When Jake hung up the phone, guilt had rushed through her. _

_The second Jake hung up the phone; Miley could still hear Nick's voice inside her head. "I love you." "I love you." "I love you." But this time, she could hear what she was thinking about Jake. "You can't live without Jake." "You can't live without Jake." "You can't live without Jake." What could she do without Jake? Nothing. She couldn't even live._

Nick was now at Miley's bedside, like he had been times before. Tears were in her eyes. Nick took her hand in his, and she squeezed it back. Miley locked eyes with Nick, and with the little bit of energy she had left, she said, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Miley walked into her room. She finally made it out of the hospital after a week. She looked at Nick, who had been at her side since, and before, she woke up, and smiled at him. He looked down at her, and smiled back at the beauty next to him. Miley let go of Nick's hand, and wrapped her arms around his torso, and leaned her head in his chest. Nick put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. This felt so right to them.

Lilly lay in the bed. Thinking about everything. She looked at her nightstand, and she tried to concentrate on her visions that she was having. She called what was going on "Vision Flashes." All it meant was that she was having several visions back to back. It bothered her, because it was hard to tell when one ended, and when the other began. Most of the time she would figure it out later on, but sometimes she never knew. But today, she was lucky, each one of her visions was about someone else. Someone she didn't care about anymore. They were about her old friends in New Jersey that didn't care about her anymore. She lay on the bed, now trying to zone out the visions, getting sick of everything that would happen to her friends. After another 10 minutes of the crap she hated, she came across a vision that she thought she would like. Nick and Miley, sitting on an unfamiliar couch, in an unfamiliar room. She was trying to figure out where they were, probably at Miley's place. They sat there, happily, smiles planted on their face. But they weren't just smiling, they were smitten. You could tell by the looks on their faces that they loved one and other, and that they wanted to be together forever, but isn't all young love like that? Anyways, they sat there, and there was a faint chatter from the television and they were speaking quietly to each other. Then, there was a ring of the doorbell. Nick gave her a quick "I'll get it," and began walking towards the door. At the door was Jake Ryan, with a look on his face that was quite odd. His facial expression shifted when he saw Nick at the door. Then, the vision ended. Her mind went blank, no more visions to focus on. Just the last one.

Just then, something occurred to her. Miley couldn't stand the image of Jake, and it was up to Lilly to stop any interaction between them. She quickly snatched her phone from the nightstand and pressed 3, Nick's speed dial number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for Nick to pick up.

"Hello?" Nick said through the phone.

"You and Miley need to get over here."

"What are you talking about Lilly?"

"Jake is coming to Miley's house in about 5 minutes and I know that you two don't want to talk to him." Nick smiled slightly, "Thanks, Lilly. We'll be there soon."

A few minutes later, Nick and Miley were at the door.

Joe watched Lilly sleep. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world when she slept. She was so peaceful. Her energy went down for once while she was asleep. Joe could watch her sleep all day, and all night, the only problem was, Lilly didn't sleep all that much. It was one of those weird psychic side effects. You lack a lot of sleep. Most people couldn't live on as little sleep as she could. She once went two whole weeks without sleeping. That was only once though, and it was when she was studying for finals. She usually goes about three to four days without sleep. She rarely slept for more than two or three hours when she did sleep. Tonight, she was sleeping through the night. She was going to wake up soon. Sure enough, Joe saw Lilly open her eyes, and look up at him.

"I knew you were there. That's why I woke up."

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile.

"Come here," she said, waving her hand for him to come next to her. Joe walked over to her and lay down next to the girl he loved. They lay there, just looking at each other. Joe took one of Lilly's hands in his, and intertwined his fingers with hers, locking them together.

"I love you," Joe told her.

"I love you too," she said, scooting towards him, closing the space between them. She nestled her head into his chest, and just lay there. Joe softly kissed the top of her blond hair. Just then, Lilly shot up.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked her.

"Your parents are coming home in about," she paused as she replayed the vision in her head, "Four hours. Nevermind," she said, as she lay back down next to Joe. He once again wrapped his arms around her. The comfort of being in Joe's arms made Lilly melt, and fall asleep almost instantly.

Miley lay in her bed, wrapped in her comforter. She was sound asleep, dreaming of Nick. They were laying in a meadow, looking into each other's eyes. It was like a scene straight from Twilight. Which was okay, with Miley, because she loved Twilight. Nick was like her own personal Edward, but better looking, and Nick couldn't kill her. So, that pretty much means he was better than Edward. Many people thought that was impossible, but it was true for Miley.

Miley slowly opened her eyes, with a smile on her face. She was completely over Jake. 100%. She thought about what she ever saw in Jake. She created a list in her head.

Things she liked in Jake:

He wasn't a jerk… When he wasn't around his friends.

He was good looking… But he spent too much time focusing on his image.

He understood what it was like to be famous… But he lived for people chasing him, and recognizing him.

Things she didn't like in Jake:

He had a huge ego

He thrived for more fame

He got angry when people didn't like him

He expected people to give him special treatment.

He always watched himself on TV

He couldn't get over himself

He hated her spending time with Nick

He hated when Miley would talk to other guys

He got overly jealous

He overreacted

He thought he was the greatest in the world

Wow, she didn't like a lot of things about Jake. So, she moved onto Nick, but this time, she started with what she didn't like about him.

What she didn't like about Nick:

He didn't like Twilight.

That was all she could think of. Nothing else. He always said it was "a personal matter." Which never made since to her, but what ever. She just moved onto what she liked.

He was so funny

He was extremely humble

He could always put a smile on her face

He had the cutest smile ever

He wasn't just a pretty face

Their bodies seemed to mold together

There was never an awkward moment between them

She had to pinch herself several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming

She loved him. She truly loved him

He truly loved her…

Lilly was on her laptop. There was an article about how there was going to be another twilight book. It was Twilight from Edward's point of view. It was terrible. Nothing was right. First of all, vampires sleep. They sleep through the night in fact. And they actually can eat meat instead of blood. But of coarse, there is a bit of a need for it. Maybe once or twice every two weeks. One deer can go far. Lilly knows several vampires. One of them, his name is Tom. He is kinda a creep. Then there is Jamie. She is pretty cool. I mean, she was never really friends with them. Then could have a good conversation with them, but they weren't really her best friends. Twilight was a book she kinda wanted to burn, but Hitler burned books, and she really wanted to kill him. He's one of the few people Lilly would have no mercy killing.

Lilly shook her head and pushed her laptop off of her lap. She could feel Joe's lips lingering on hers. She was so in love with him. But it wasn't the kind of "teenager in love with the guy she can't have." It was real love. There was something about Joe that she felt when she was with him, that she never felt when she was with Matt, her ex. There was something about Joe that she couldn't read his mind, she couldn't see his future, or her future with him. She sometimes had visions about her, but not much. She might be able to get inside his head, but she hasn't tried, she doesn't want to. It would be kind of creepy. Plus, Joe doesn't like her pushing people.

Lilly's door creaked open. She looked up and saw Joe. He gave her a small smile and sat next to her on the bed. She closed her laptop and put it on the nightstand, not taking her eyes off of Joe, while smirking slightly. Joe leaned over her, so she lies down on her back, and he is hovering over her.

"What are you smirking about?" he asks, wearing a smirk himself.

"You look hot in your pajamas."

"Oh, really?" she said. Joe leans down and kissed her lips softly. As he kissed her, once more, she thought back to that night that she and Joe had kissed for the first time.

_He kissed her. He was shocked when she kissed back. The kiss was sweet, but then it became more passionate, and more intense. Joe's tongue began to explore Lilly's mouth. When she felt his tongue slide against hers, she pulled away, her hands still on his neck, and her face was a few inches away from him. _

"_I have no idea what I'm doing," Lilly admits, slightly embarrassed, for she had never kissed anyone before this. _

"_It's okay," he says, "Just follow my lead." Then he kissed her again, this time everything is slower, so she can pick up his movement._

Right now, whatever Joe and Lilly were doing may have been slightly unholy. Their tongues were in some kind of battle. No, it was beyond a battle, it was a freaking war. I war of tongues. How pleasant. Joe was running his hands up and down Lilly's back, under her tank top. Lilly had her hands lost in his hair. But, Joe, he was hard. Very hard. It was obvious. But Lilly was pretty turned on as well. It was like their bodies were attracted to each other like magnets. Despite their attraction towards each other, they weren't going to go all the way just yet. They were just going to make out. For a while. This was going to be a fun night.

_**YO! Sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded. I've been pretty busy. But, PLEASE review. I have more stuff coming soon. Don't worry. Oh, by they way, I know at the beginning this seemed to come off more as a Niley story, but I'm really getting into Joe and Lilly's relationship, so I may be focusing a bit more on them. I hope you don't mind. Coming up in this story you'll find out a bit more about Lilly. And her friendship with Nick, Joe and Kevin. I may have Kevin in a relationship. I don't know yet. **_

_**Oh, and I know this isn't the best chapter I've written ever, but whatever. Review anyways. BYE! =]**_

_**~Ashley**_


End file.
